Always My Sensei
by RavenDuck
Summary: What do you do when you fall inlove with your teacher? Or more to the point your own student? Sasuke and Kakashi end up doing the unthinkable as the night begins to unravel.


**_A/N: Hello everyone. I'm surprised you even clicked on this trash. Never thought this would happen haha. Anyway, this is my first story I'm uploading to my account. I hope you kinda enjoy it, if you don't, then I honesty don't blame you. I'm not much of a fan of this pairing, so it's kinda like a very long one shot. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter._**

 ** _~Rav._**

 _Chapter One: Out In The Fields._

" Alright team 7, we're moving out!" The tall silver haired ninja said waving his hand commanding the younger Shinobi to follow his lead. It had been a long humid day, and everyone was utterly exhausted from training in the everlasting heat. Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and groaned while Sakura tied her long pink hair up into a pony tail. Sasuke felt his body start to shake a little, for he was tired from all the hard work. Being a ninja wasn't easy. But now today's training was over, and it was time to go home. The 3 ninjas followed their Sensei back to the Villiage of The Hidden Leaves for they had traveled to an open grassy field to train that day. Kakashi wanted them to experience outside of the villiage a little more since they were far too young to go out on their own. Naruto groaned again.

" Man today was hard!" He complained while stretching his arms out. Sasuke just ignored the blonde, knowing he would only stir up trouble if he said anything. Sakura on the other hand, took the opportunity right away.

" It was only hard for you since you're clearly too weak to handle anything." She sneered rudely. Naruto glared and pointed at the pink haired girl, now yelling loads of words at her. " That's not true Sakura Chan! I worked extra hard today for this team! You shouldn't be talking since all you did today was stand around and stare at the grass!" He bellowed as they continued to walk on. Sakura just yawned and flipped her hair showing no signs of caring. She smiled then turned back to look at him and said:

" Oh really now. Whatever you say, "Lord Hokage"." She mocked with delight and giggled afterward. Naruto then started arguring back and forth with her as Sasuke and Kakashi tried their damn best to ignore them. It had already been a hard day, and they weren't really in the mood to solve the argument. During the feud between the two, Sasuke felt his stomach growl and instantly wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't eaten anything at all today since he didn't have the time. Now his hunger was coming back to haunt him. He blushed a little knowing Kakashi had heard his stomach. Sasuke looked the other way hoping he wouldn't say anything. Too late.

" A little hungry there?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Sasuke turned to him with furrowed eyebrows and blushed a little more while frowning. He never liked embarrassing himself, and clearly this was one of those times. Sasuke sighed a little and closed his eyes.

" No." He manged to say before his stomach gave him away saying other wise. Sasuke made a frustrated noise as it growled again. He hated eating. Kakashi snickered.

" Sounds like it is. Tell you what, let's go back to my house and I'll make you some Cherry Tomatoe Curry, homemade." He said as they got to the village gate. Now Sasuke was the type who didn't like to take the help of others. But clearly, this situation was a little different, for his Sensei's house was a lot closer then his. The Uchiha's house was more into the heart of the Villa. He had no choice.

" Fine." He coldly responded walking ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and all of Team 7 entered in.

A couple minutes later, Naruto and Sakura said goodbye for the evening and went on thier seperate ways leaving the tall Shinobi and raven haired teen alone. As they stood there, Sasuke started to feel his heart beat a little. He was feeling apprehensive, for he had never actually been inside of Kakashi's home before, and he wasn't really sure if he was ready to. The boy's nervous eneregy was starting to show since it had caught Kakashi's eye, making him glance at the dark haired Shinobi. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" Ready to go?" He asked as Sasuke instantly went back to his rude self when he felt his touch. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and turned his head the other way showing he didn't give a damn.

" Yeah, let's go or whatever." He sneered and started to walk. Kakashi watched as the young Uchiha started to go ahead. He sighed knowing that this was going to be a long evening. Sasuke just kept on walking as Kakashi thought to himself.

' How does he manage to even keep friends? Does he not see where his attitude could lead him?' He thought as they continued to walk in silence. Kakashi sighed knowing Sasuke will always be Sasuke, no matter when or where. But deeply inside he wished he could change the young Uchiha. But how? He sighed again. Feeling bordem start to roll back in, the older Shinobi then pulled out his book, eager to finish the chapter he was last on. Since Sasuke surely wasn't going to speak untill they got to his house, Kakashi needed something to occupie him on the walk home. Reading was one of his favorite things to do, aside from teaching. A few seconds later, Sasuke turned his head to face the copy ninja showing he was interested in what he was doing.

Kakashi then looked up and their dark eyes met. Sasuke smirked.

" Reading that pathetic book again? Come on Hatake, there's better things to do." He sneered. Kakashi closed his eyes, he was really done with the raven's attitude and didn't want to put up with anymore today. But knowing Sasuke, he wasn't going to stop.

Kakashi closed the book and placed it back into his back pocket.

" And why is that, Sasuke?" He asked opening his eyes. Sasuke looked at him as if he was really truely asking such a stupid question. He snickered to himself and flashed a small grin.

" Because, there's something called "gett-ing a li-fe. Do I gotta spell it out to ya now?" He asked, replying more rudely then normal. Kakashi felt his heart beat a little as Saauke turned back around and kept on walking. Sasuke's words were cold, but there was something about his speech that was incontrovertible, making the copy ninja's heart pound with a small feeling of desire, and he liked it. He then paused, realizing what was happening and shook his head completely mortifiyed.

His face tinted a light shade of blush underneath his black mask that covered up half his face.

' What the hell am I thinking? I can't be thinking such deep thoughts about one of my students, especially Sasuke, the Uchiha brat. Even though his words show a strong sense of power, I mustn't think too much about it.' He thought forcing himself to forgot what just went on inside his mind.

He then cleared his throat and continued to walk on.

 **A/N: Well, there we have it. First chapter complete. Sorry if it was a little boring. It's the first chapter what were you expecting. Anyways, if you like it so far, give me some reviews. Comment if you want more of this and would like me to continue. Untill I update, goodbye for now.~**

 **~Rav.**


End file.
